


House Call

by dancingelf88



Series: Scott Rarepair Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd comes to see Scott after his fight at the ice rink</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Scott McCall rarepair week, day 2: quotes. I chose "I want to be like you." I hope you enjoy. This is following "Ice Pick". This is kind of pre-slash

Scott groans as he wakes up and squints his eyes against the morning sun. He tries to stretch his muscles but pain radiates throughout his whole body. He gingerly removes his covers and hobbles out of bed to the small bathroom attached to his bedroom.

He backs up a bit to survey the damage and sighs heavily then winces when it causes more pain. The bruises are healing, albeit very slowly. There are a motley of them all across his torso, but the worst one by far is the one smack in the middle of his chest where Derek had pushed down on his sternum. At least there aren’t any on his face he’s glad for that much.

He’s also glad that it’s a Saturday. His mother has a double and has already left so he doesn’t have to worry about hiding the pain. Maybe through the weekend they’ll all be healed.

The steaming hot shower helps immensely so does the vapor rub he applies to his body afterwards. He’s lying on the couch watching a Boy Meets World marathon with ice packs on his chest alternating between texting Stiles and paying attention to the episode when he smells him. Scott is almost at the door when three knocks sound. Scott inhales and opens the door.

“What are you doing here?”

Boyd can’t help flinching when he catches sight of the boy on the other side of the door. Scott isn’t wearing a shirt and his brown chest is covered in bruises. He wants to reach out and do…something but the hardness in Scott’s voice stops him.

“I…” Boyd starts then stops. He’s not sure what to say. He’s not much of a talker so he had practiced what he was going to say once he actually got here. Now all of it just falls flat. This wasn’t supposed to happen, “This…this wasn’t supposed to happen. You weren’t supposed to get hurt. No one was.”

Scott leans on the door and shrugs one shoulder, “That’s the thing about this world you’re part of now. People get hurt all the time who weren’t supposed to.” It’s hard to keep his anger in the face of Boyd’s…sadness. He’s been getting better about sniffing out different emotions.

“I just…I wanted friends.” Boyd leans against the opposite side of the door.

“I’m your friend. I’ve always been your friend. And…it’s not too late, Boyd.” Scott says to him earnestly.

“Derek’s my alpha.” Boyd says. Not that he’s scared of him necessarily although the anger and lack of mercy he showed on Scott was frightening. But there’s a pull there…a need to not disappoint.

“I get it.” And Scott does. Derek doesn’t come close to the evil that was Peter but he does remember how tempting it was to give in.

“I’m sorry, Scott.” Boyd tells him, “I just—I’m not---I’m sorry. I'm not ready to--I'm sorry, Scott.” Boyd stumbles.

“It’s ok. You don't have to be. It's ok.” Scott says to him and they stay in silence for a few long moments when Scott notices the package Boyd has with him. One subtle sniff has him smiling just that little bit, “you brought me mint chocolate chip?”

Boyd looks up at him and gives a sheepish half-smile, “I remember you saying it was your favorite.”

“Yeah. Do you…want to come in?” Scott invites tentatively.

Boyd exhales a sigh of relief, “Yeah. Yeah I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
